


Imagine Or Real

by AmeliaAurelia



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Dreams, Engagement, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, First Kiss, Football | Soccer Player Louis Tomlinson, Getting Back Together, Homecoming Dance, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Prom, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAurelia/pseuds/AmeliaAurelia
Summary: It was just a typical friday in school and Ziam were already sitting at our table, Niall and i was getting our lunch Niall is a few people in front of myself but hey we´re met at our table.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 4





	1. Not A New Friend, Love At first Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from the word imagine.
> 
> I hope you all like or love or both:).

It was just a typical friday in school and Ziam were already sitting at our table, Niall and i was getting our lunch Niall is a few people in front of myself but hey we´re met at our table.  
I took a water a juice and a sandwich and was ready to pay, good thing our school cafe use mobilpay now so we don´t have to have money on us anymore.  
I were about to pay when my eyes catch the sight of the most beautiful piercing blue eyes i´d ever seen in my life, i could easily get lost in them which i wouldn´t mind whatsoever.  
Then he smile and wow i think i´m in love with him already and i don´t even know his name yet "hi i believe it´s your turn to pay."  
Damn he has the cuties dimples ever and his voice is sexy "oops i´m sorry what" i smile.  
"I said it´s your turn to pay" he told me nicely.  
"Right right of course" i smile stupidly as i payed "what´s your name by the way i´m Harry."  
He smile at me again and he could kill me with that smile of his and with those eyes i mean come on "i´m Louis and it´s nice to meet you Harry" we smile at each other.  
"Would you like to join me with lunch" he nodded while smiling and that made me smile "great you pay while i wait."  
"Perfect one sec Haz" if i thought i was in love before i´m ready to marry him now i mean nobody beside my mom has ever giving me a nickname, not even my friends has giving me one.  
"Take your time Lou."  
Funny thing is we didn´t sat at the same table as my friends, not that i minded actually Louis and i got lost in talking "so was your next class Lou."  
"It´s mach which i hate but good thing it´s only once at day" he said which i agree on by nodding "what about you Haz."  
"English sadly and can i ask you something."  
"If your question is can i feel there is something between us cause then yes"  
"I´m glad it´s not just me who feel it."  
"Before we go to class and part ways could i maybe er hmm you know" he wants to kiss me just as much as i want to kiss him.  
I smile and we got up from our sit´s and i kissed him and he kissed me back and wow it´s like firework and sparks between us, brother i love him "that kiss was wow."  
"I know sparks and everything" we kissed again.  
We cleaned up after us and kissed one last time before we went to our own homeroom where i sat next to Niall "i hope you didn´t get too bored with Ziam at lunch."  
"Nah but tell me who was the boy you were eating with."  
"His name is Louis."  
"So you made a new friend which is always nice."  
"Louis is not a new friend" i told Niall "he´s my i don´t know what he is but i know his not a new friend."  
"Is our Harry in love" Niall teases me but his also not wrong.  
"I think no i know i am" i said "i´m in love with him and i been apart from him a few minutes and i miss him already."  
"Your hit hard already he must be something else."  
"Something else no far from it his special and he stole my heart just like that."  
"Alright then Harry i can´t wait to meet him."  
I was about to answer when our teacher walked in so i just nodded at Niall instead.

After the class ended i hurried throwing my things in my shoulder back and walked fast out the door and down the hall and through the other students i saw Louis and he saw me and we smile to each other.  
We hugged and kissed each other "I missed you Haz."  
"I missed you to Lou and you should know my friends wants to meet you."  
"I´ll like to meet them as well babe."  
"Lou i know we just met but hmm er."  
"Yes Haz we´re boyfriends or at least i kinda hope we are."  
"I just knew there is something here but i´m glad to find out we´re on the same page love" we kissed again before we walked off to our lockers.

Niall and Ziam met Louis in our last class since we all have history together, the boy´s like him fine which to me is great since we´re together now.  
Doing class we also got each other cell´s and on face and i asked him if he would want to go on a coffee or tea date after school and he agreed.  
After school was out for the day we went to the coffee shop and i bought us a tea each and then we sat down "this is one of my fave places to come."  
He nodded along smiling "i get it it´s nice here" he had a sip of his tea "the tea is great to."  
"Why i should hope so it´s Earl Grey."  
"No wonder it´s good."  
"Where did you live before you moved here to London baby."  
"Doncaster what about you or have you always lived here babe."  
"Holmes Chapel but i have lived here in London the last 10 years we moved here when i was 6."  
"Well there you go" he grin and i nodded.  
We had such a great time together till we had to kiss goodnight, we both have things we need to do at home.

When i came home i could smell my mom´s cooking, so i walked into the kitchen "hi mom it´s smell good in here."  
"Thank you darling and where have you been the last few hours" she asks before kissing my cheek.  
"I went to the shop for a tea."  
"Alright i hope you had a nice time" i nodded of course i had i were with my boyfriend, it still feel weird to think it mostly because i was single this morning and wasn´t thinking about dating "good i´m glad and dinner´s ready in 20 if you want your homework out of the way."  
"Yeah i do so i better get to work."  
I got to my room and 15 minutes later i was done with my homework it was actually pretty easy.  
Doing dinner the only thing i didn´t talked about was Louis, it´s not that i didn´t want to cause i´d i just wasn´t sure how to tell mom and Robin.

It´s been a months now and i still haven´t told my mom and step dad that Louis is my boyfriend but they know of him now but as a friend, i do however believe my mom either knows or think we´re more then just mere friend, she just haven´t said a thing but then again neither have i so can´t really blame her.

Monday in school.  
"Haz why is it so hard for you to tell your mom and step dad about us" Louis questioned "if they´ll anything like my own mom and step dad they´ll be happy for us."  
"Boo our mom´s are very much alike and so is our step dad´s" i said "it´s not that i don´t want to it´s just whenever i try i can´t find the words."  
"I know how you can tell them babe."  
"Whatever you have in mind baby."  
"Take me home with you and we´re kiss in front of them and bang."  
"Why didn´t you tell me this 3 weeks ago when we finally told your´s."  
"I´d think about it and just thought it would come to your own mind but i guess not."  
"No shit honey" i let my tongue out of my mouth.  
Louis sucked my tongue into his own mouth and it made my dick twist and before i knew it we were deep kissing and we know every part of each other mouths.  
"You know i hate when you do that Boo."  
"Yeah i know cause it turns you on and can feel your dick move."  
"If we weren´t in school right now" i told funny annoyed.  
"But we are babe and i´ll make your bone move whenever i want" Louis tease me.  
"When school´s out get ready to be fucked in the back sit of my car" i kissed Louis.  
"Can´t wait" he licked my lips.

After school Louis and i had sex in my car and it was amazing being inside and having him inside.  
I´m just so in love with this boy, i love our time together hate being away from him but hey it´s how it is when your in love.  
We took our clothes back on or our underwear and jeans, then i drove us to my place it´s time to tell my parents.  
We walked onto the livingroom where my parents are sitting "hi mom and Robin i have something to tell you both."  
"Hi darling hi Louis" my mom smile at us and Louis waved back to them "are you finally gonna tell us you to are not friends but dating instead" wow my mom´s good.  
"How´d you" i asks.  
"Harry please i´m your mother i wasn´t born yesterday and whenever your either near or talking about Louis you light up and your eyes shine like a diamond."  
"Your mother and i didn´t know why you didn´t tell us" Robin said "you know we just want to see you happy and whoever can make you smile like that are amazing in our book son."  
"I wanted to believe me i´d i just didn´t know how to but i´m just glad you know now" i smile.  
"As are we love" i hugged my parents.

Louis and i went into my room to watch a movie while doing our homework, we finished our work at the same time as the movie ended.  
"Are you gonna stay for dinner or are you going home Boo."  
"I texted my mom that i was staying for dinner Hazza."  
I kissed my boyfriend in happiness "good i´ll give my mom an answer" i texted mom back.  
"Haz i want you to know something" i can tell by the smile on his face there is something.  
"Which is Boo."  
"I know we´re only been going on a month but you make me so happy Hazza" he kissed me.  
"You make me happy to Boo" i smile into another kiss.

The dinner my mom made was so good so well made pub roast and everything.  
After Louis and i helped each other clean up we watch one more movie before he kissed me goodnight and walked home.


	2. You And I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej guys i´m sorry i´m late with chapter 2 i just forgot.

Since there´s only a few weeks till our first school event homecoming and i want nothing more then to ask Louis to go with me and we´re been dating almost 2 months now.  
Homecoming is like second week in October and it´s also on Louis and mine 2 months anniversary.  
Even though Louis and i haven´t asked the other one to go yet, i´d however go out to buy a suit with Niall, he already has a date and he bought a blue suit.  
My suit is purple and it looks amazing, i just can´t wait to see Louis in his but i´ll bet he´ll look stunning in whatever one he bought.

Monday morning and i just got to school with Niall and we got to his locker first then over to mine after.  
"So Haz when are you gonna ask Louis already" he asks as i open my locker.  
"I´m gonna ask him today Nini so please got off my back already" i lay a book in and took another book and then a note fall out and landed on the floor, i went down to take it and then back up.  
"Uhh a note what does it say Harry."  
"Give me a second to open it Niall" i open the note and i couldn´t believe the words then i looked over at Niall "roses are red and you are wonderful and a kiss says it all but please give me a yes and make homecoming everything" i read out loud.  
"Wow you can´t say no to that can you."  
"Actually i could Niall but i´m not going to" i smile "i would be a mess to say no to him Niall."  
"You wouldn´t be a mess just crazy i mean Louis is crazy about you."  
Other students are walked passed us while we´re talking "i´m just as crazy about him Niall."

I first saw Louis at lunch time and as soon as i saw him i ran into him arms with a smile "i´ll love to go Boo."  
"Really Haz."  
"If you didn´t ask me i would have asked you babe."  
We let go of each other after a kiss "how about we get some lunch" i nodded it´s sounds good right now "good it´s on me Haz."  
"No Boo it´s on me" i told him "you gave me such a wonderful note so it´s the least i can do."  
"Alright baby."  
I bought Louis and my lunch and we joined Ziam and Niall at the table.  
"you boys ready for the homecoming game" Louis asks Ziam and Niall.  
"Hell yeah we´re gonna kick some ass kick their asse and Lou you may be the newcomer but your good and good for the team."  
"Thanks Zayn but there no i in team and yes i know there is a me but it´s mostly team work."  
"We better train our asses off since we only have a week left to really put the ball in football."  
"Good point Niall and we will" Liam said.  
"While you guys kick ball i´ll scream go team go" Louis kissed me.  
"I know you will babe and this game is in our hands" i kissed Louis this time.

After school the football team met up to train, they´ll going to met up everyday till the big game.  
Today is the last day of training and my Boo as well as the rest of the team are pumped up for the big game.  
"Hailee your so lucky your going to the homecoming dance with Niall he´s so cute."  
"I know right and i know you hoped he would had asked you Amelia."  
"Yeah i´d but i´m happy for you."  
"Thanks and don´t everyone of the football team have dates now or do i remember wrong."  
"No your right the team all have dates" Amelia said "i´d kinda hope Louis would ask me if Niall didn´t but you got Niall and Harry got his nails into Louis on his first day."  
"Amelia honey that was a mutual feeling bewteen them they both got their nails into one another."  
"Yeah i know but still Louis is so sexy and his cheekbones are so perfect and i´ll give anything to kiss him."  
I´m with her on everything but the part of her kissing him that won´t ever happen "well you could try but i think you would get a problem with Harry about it and Louis to."  
"Yeah i know and if the shoe was on the other foot so would i."

I met Louis in the locker room after their last training session, everyone else has already left when i walked in.  
"Hi where is everyone else."  
"Well Niall was in a hurry so like 2 minutes and Ziam wanted to shower at home so they could have sex" yeah sure why i am not surprised "Rayn Josh Ross and Mike also just went home they didn´t say why."  
"Okay and how about you babe you don´t look very clean to me."  
"I have an extra pair of underwear in my locker why don´t you join me."  
"Boo get your dirty mind straight we can´t someone will see."  
"Okay first of all you make my mind dirty and second of all baby who´s gonna see us everyone else left already."  
We took our clothes off and got under the hot water, i´m still not sure how but the hot water made the kissing and other stuff even dirtier and hotter.  
Louis did give me his extra pair of undwerwear and we shared his towel and got dressed, we walked hand in hand out to my car "you want to come over for dinner Boo or should i drive you home."  
"Why don´t you send Anne a fast text and tell her you´ll eat at mine for a change baby."  
"Okay sounds nice will do babe" and i´d before i got into the car.

I drove off to Louis´s house while we heard some music and as i drove up to my boyfriend´s house Ghost by danish singer Christopher ended.  
We got out of the car and walked up to the front door which Louis open and Lottie and Fizzy ran into his arms to hug him, the twins Daisy and Phoebe ran into mine and i hugged them.  
"It´s so good to see you again Hazzy" Daisy said while Phoebe smiled "we´re been asking Louis to take you home with him again."  
"Thanks girls it´s great to see you all to" i smile and kissed their cheeks, i´d the same with Lottie and Fizzy, so did Louis.  
The girls took us with them into the livingroom where Jay and Mark is sitting "oh my why Louis why didn´t you text me to say we would see Harry´s wonderful person."  
"I´d mom i texted my boyfriend is coming home with me."  
"Oh alright then my phone must be dead or something since i didn´t hear it."  
"It doesn´t matter Jay it´s great to see you all again."  
"You know your always welcome dear boyfriend or not and Louis love a word in the kitchen please."  
"Make your feel home Haz i´ll just be a minute."  
"Take your time Boo i´ll be in your room" we kissed each other before either of us left for another room.

I took our bags with me up to his room, i lay his on the bed and sat at the desk with my own books and stuff.  
I had just begun on the mach when Louis came and kissed me before he himself began on his own homework "what did your mom wanted to talk to you about babe."  
"Nothing important baby just use protection which of course is important don´t get me wrong."  
"Lou honey i didn´t get you wrong and did you tell her we are safe."  
"Well no i didn´t why would i Haz."  
"Boo i´m sure your parents as well as mine know we do stuff" he looks a bit shocked "c´mon name a 16 year old or a 17 year old who doesn´t."  
"Good point Haz and we better get our homework out of the way."  
"Not sure about you Lou but i´m doing my mach already."  
"Why ain´t you smart" he teas.

We finished up and found a movie to watch, Louis put Frozen to on his sisters loves it and i like it fine.  
I took his phone to text Lottie and Louis had just sat next to me when his sisters came it and sat down to watch it.  
As soon into the unknown came on we all sang even though Louis and i are they only one´s who can actually sing, it still made me smile when the girls sings to.  
We were half way through the movie when Jay called dinner´s ready.  
Louis and i sat next to each other then Lottie next to Louis and Fizzy next to Jay and the twins Diasy and Phoebe between Mark and myself.  
The chicken and rice was delicious Jay is such a great cook.  
"So Harry did you make Louis do his homework to or."  
"Mom c´mon i can do my homework on my own you know" Louis isn´t wrong he can we just do it together helping each other out.  
"Louis may be lazy sometimes but he get´s his work done" i took his hand in mine "also if he wants to be on the football team you need to keep your greades up."  
"I know take a joke much darling and we´re going to the big homecoming game we all want to see the team win."  
"That would be great to see you all there screaming for us to win."  
"You better get ready for it then son cause we will."

We finished eating dinner and Louis and i loaded the dishwasher and then joined the girls again in Louis room to finished the film.  
We finish the movie and i took my shoulder back and hug the girls good night and said bye to Jay and Mark on my way out Louis walked me to my car.  
"It made my sisters day seeing you again Haz."  
"I´m glad i saw them to Boo and please say thanks again to Jay for the amazing dinner she made."  
"I will babe see you in school tomorrow" he smile.  
"See you tomorrow baby" we kissed each other and then i got in my car and drove home.  
My god i love that boy so much and i want nothing more then to tell but i also don´t want scare him away if he´s not quite there yet.

Friday.  
Today is the day of the big homecoming game and the entire school is here as well as the parents and siblings of the team.  
My parents and i sat with Louis, since we´re mostly cheering for him it made sense we all sat together.  
When the players finally came out and ran over to the coach, i guess to plan or something, as soon as Louis saw me he blow me a kiss and i blow one back and it made him smile which made me smile, we´re such idiots in love but i love it.  
When the game started Louis was fast to get the first gold and all the way through the first half the game was in our team´s hands the score is 2 too 6 to us, the other team doesn´t stand a change but then again maybe i shouldn´t get too cocky there is still half a game left.  
At some point in the other half the other team got ahead but not by much thanked god, we´re to golds behind but Louis Ziam and Niall has been running the show for the entire first half so they will again "you can do it Lou" i said loud hopefully loud enough for him to hear it.  
He wined up at me and i smile, he began to run fast and he got the ball and a second later he got a gold, we all scream yessss.  
When Louis got the ball again he give Niall a hand signal and he began to run, and yeah i wonder right now what is he up to, he kicked the ball hard and Niall got it and then he kicked it just as hard or so it looked but anyway we got another gold.  
It´s 8 too 8 and there is only time enough for one more gold and yes we´re all on our feet no one can sit still at this moment, Louis and i cut each other eyes and he winked while i nodded i think i know what´s about to happen, the intense built for a moment and then he kicked the ball hard again but this time it flu over everyone and landed in the gold.  
Everyone from our school got up and screamed yessssssssss parents and siblings everyone, Everyone on the team lifted Louis up, when we came down to the field the team had put Louis back down again.  
Louis saw us and ran over to us to hug his sisters then Jay and Mark and he thanked them for coming he´d the same with my parents.  
"Haz my lucky charm you made it possible for me" we kissed each other and then hugged.  
"I don´t believe that Boo you did it well you and the team but i´m here when you need to look anywhere else."  
"Your my lucky charm babe" he kissed me.  
"Okay have it your way baby" we kissed one last time before he hit the showers.  
"Harry are you coming home with us or."  
"No offence mom but i´m off to celebrate Louis or with him."  
"None taken love give Louis our best and remember to use protection."  
"I will and mom stop it chi Robin will you please take her away from here."  
"Don´t stay out to late Harry."  
"No need to worry it won´t be so late" Jay said to my parents.

After Louis showered we hit their house first to change into some nicer clothes since we´re going out to eat, Jay invited me a few days ago, i packed a back with a suit and shoes and stuff.  
We met up in their car or minivan and then Mark drove to Tandoor Chop House, it´s a fancy place but then again it is a special night.  
We got out of the minivan and walked inside Tandoor, Jay said her name and waiter showed ud our table, we sat down like we use to at their own table, i think we´re just use to it but it´s also really nice.  
We ordered drinks first the girls got a soda each we all did but Louis and i as well as Jay and Mark got a glass red wine, normal i don´t drink but what the hell we´re out to celebrate Louis so yeah i´ll have a glass wine to that.  
"To Louis and one great game" Mark said proud.  
"Hear hear" Jay smile.  
We toasted and Louis whispered my lucky charm and i smile and we had a quick kiss before we had a sip of wine.  
The waiter came over again and we ordered our food, i think we´re all hungry by now.  
"Are you to looking forward for the dance tomorrow night."  
"No but only because i can´t dance and when i try i look like a moron."  
I took his hand in mine "i´m sure it´s so bad and couple´s are easier to dance."  
"Oh right i´m not single these days" he smirk.  
"Excuse me these days" i grin.  
"You know i´m kidding Haz and i´ll never dated when the school hosted something i was always single and a wallflower cause i didn´t wanted to look stupid."  
"Well unless we break up doing the next 24 or so hours your not."  
"I would be dumb to call this off."  
"Okay we know you to won´t break up anytime soon" Jay laugh a bit "Harry i´m sure i don´t even have to ask."  
"No Jay i can´t wait for tomorrow night´s dance."  
"Mom i´m really hungry when will the food get here" Diasy asks while phoebe nodded.  
"Soon darling we´re all hungry and want to eat" she ashored the twins.  
And yeah soon enough the food came and we begine eating, the food is amazing super delicious.  
If i thought the food was good, their desserts is everything and more and when we were done i feel my stomach is too big for my pant.

They drove me home after we left and all i can think about right is getting out of this suit and into something more comfy.  
Mark stopped out front of my house "thank you for tonight it was so lovely."  
"You were lovely company Harry hope we´re see you soon again dear."  
I nodded and Louis and i kissed "of course i´ll see you guys soon."  
I walked inside and closed the door behind me and walked into the livingroom and sat down next to my mom "how was the food and all."  
"So good and i´m so full we had a great time amazing actually" i smile "hey mom can i ask you something."  
"Darling when can´t you ask me something."  
Right good point she got "well you see oh i hmm" i tried again "when is the right time to tell someone you love them or is there a right time."  
"You really care for Louis" i nodded "when the moment is right and trust me you´ll know when love."  
"It´s just i know i never dated anyone before Louis but there is something inside i can´t explain it but whenever i´m around him i feel safe loved and happy" i smile "mom i think he´s the one i know how it sounds and yes i´m only 16 but the feeling he gives me i can´t help but think it."  
"Harry love it´s okay if he´s the one Louis is an amazing lad and i see the way he make you feel and how you make him feel" i hugged her "i know you to only been dating 2 months but the feeling we get we don´t get them from anywhere."  
I let go of her "i´m off to my room i need to get out of this suit."

I walked up to my room and took the suit off and into apair of short and a tee and now i feel good and comfy.  
I lay down in my bed under the covers with my phone, i turned the tv on and found netflix and begind to watch Seven Deadly Sins.  
I had watched about too minutes when i got a text.  
From Boo;*  
Forgot to tell you how stunning you looked tonight babe and i can´t wait for our date tomorrow night.  
I smile all the way through the text i love this boy.  
From Haz:*  
It´s okay you looked amazing youself handsome and neither can i it´s gonna be great baby.  
We texted a bit more back and forth before i fell asleep.

The next morning i woke up to see a text from Boo but before i open it i went to the bathroom to do what i had to and then back to my room to read his text.  
From Boo;*  
Can´t wait to see you tonight babe bet you gonna look WOW:* wish i could see you before i pick you but sorry we´re busy at the Tomlinson House ;D i´ll be thinking about you though.  
Him and his stupid jokes but as long as he can make me smile i´m good.  
From Haz:*  
Just saw your text baby and thanks just you wait and i can´t wait ether you´ll be looking stunning;* say hello to everyone from me and see you tonight.  
i found my suit for tonight and hang it up so it´s safe and ready till it´s time to put it on.  
I took some clean underwear shorts and a tee.  
I took a long hot shower while listen to music.  
After a long and good shower i dried off and got dressed, then down to the kitchen to make something to eat i´m pretty hungry.  
I made a sandwich and took a glass lemonade and took it with up to my room to eat while watching Seven Deadly Sins, i feel like that series has it all and best of all lots of girl power.

Mom Robin and i had just finished dinner and the closer 19:30 get´s the more butterflies i get in my stomach, it´s a good nervous but still nervous, though Louis and i are dating we´re never actually been on a proper date not before tonight.  
Maybe that´s also why i´m such a nervous wreck Louis and i both know this is a for real date and not just hanging out, i love when we hang out but i would lie if i said i didn´t want to go on dates to, like watch a movie or go for ice cream or whatever.  
Before i knew it, it was 19:10 so i better get ready i took my fave deodorant first then the suit on and then put the shoes on and gave them a finishing touch before i went out the bathroom again for my fave perfume.  
I had one last look in the mirror and dang i look good.  
I got down to the door just as the doorbell ring and i open the door with a smile which aslo turned to big eyes when i saw Louis on one knee.  
Before i got the chance "let me talk first please" i nodded with a smile "i know we´re been dating for 2 months tonight but we´re never been on an actually date well tonight´s our first official date and i have this for you" he took a see through box out from his back with a wristlet corsage bracelet with a blue flower, he open it and put it on me "i know many other at the dance have one but i wanted you to have one as well" he got up smiling.  
"Boo this is beautiful and of all flowers you chose a blue one which mean´s desire love."  
"Yeah my mom has a friend who works with flowers but anyway you like it then."  
"Like it Boo i love it" i kissed him "was it you who picked the flower."  
"With help yeah i know nothing about flowers" he girn "it was either the blue one or green but i like the meaning of the blue one the best."  
"As do i baby" i smile at him "do you wanna come in for a minutes."  
"Would be kinda rude not say hello to Anne and Robin" i nodded he´s right.  
I let Louis in and closet the door and took him with into the livingroom "oh my don´t boys look amazing and ready for the dance."  
"We are mom Louis just wanted to come in and say hello before we left."  
"Yes i´d hello Anne and Robin."  
"Hi Louis you to be safe alright."  
"We will and we´re get going."  
"Sure drive safe and don´t drink."  
I rolled my eyes "mom of course not i´m sure everything is kid friendly to drink and eat."  
We got out of the house and i closet the door behind us "i see you got the car tonight."  
"Yeah mom gave me her keys and i can´t very well show up on a date without a car how would that look" we got in the car and Louis drove off to the school since the dance is in the gym.  
"I wouldn´t know Boo i never dated before you so but i guess not good."  
"Not good at all babe i´ll dated a bit but i´m usually single after a few weeks" he told me while driving.  
"So i´m your longest realtionship then Lou."  
"Yeah you are babe but i´m also happy with you i weren´t with the other´s."  
"I´m sure i´ll hate myself for asking but here goes nothing" i started "have dated both girls and boys."  
"Well yes a girl named Hannah for to weeks then she broke up and then a girl named Maria and then a guy named Joey even though Joey and i didn´t really date i didn´t even kiss him we just hold hands a lot" he told me.  
"How was it kissing the girls."  
He smile smirk "it was okay but i could live without it" he said and i´m not sure if i buy it "however kissing you feel amazing great and you tast like summer and vanilla and i would hate if i couldn´t kiss you."  
"You´ll get many kisses going the night baby believe me."  
"Oh i believe you babe no worries."

We got to the dance and it´s loud and hot in here "should we start with a drink" Louis asks loud and i nodded.  
"A drik would be great in this heat" i said loud ebough for him to hear.  
Louis lead us over to the table with drinks and snacks and we had a cup lemonade each and then we found a place to sit the the football´s table, i usually don´t sit here but since i´m dating one of the players why not.  
"If you don´t wanna sit here Haz we can find somewhere else."  
"No it´s fine Boo this table is for the football team and their dates."  
"I know Niall told me and speaking of where are they."  
"On their way probably" i said and we sat down.  
"Have i told how breathtaking you look you tonight babe."  
I kissed him "Yes well not in those words but yes and you look stunning youself baby" we kissed again.  
Louis and i got lost in talking smiling and kissing before we knew it, it´s been an hour then Louis got up from his sit "may i have this dance" i lay my hand in his and he took it as a yes which he should.  
We started of by dancing to Waiting For Tonight by J.LO.  
We danced close "you don´t look like a moron when you dance honey" i smile.  
"I do but you cover up for it love."  
"Give yourself more credit honey and this has been a wonderful date so far."  
"Haz we´re been here a little over an hour and we´re just begun dancing babe."  
"Then we´re just have to dance to the next song as well."  
He didn´t say a thing instead he kissed me, we were kissing while dancing anf before we knew it the next song was on You And I.  
As the chorus came again Louis sang into my ear Oh, You And I we kissed after he sang that, i want nothing more then to tell how i feel.  
As the song finish i looked into Louis eyes and they are shining so beautiful "Boo can we go out and get some air."  
"Of course we can" we walked hand in hand out and the air feel nice it feels good to be outside.  
we sit down in a couple of chairs "Lou i want to tell you something."  
"Okay whatever it is it can´t be bad."  
"It´s not promise" i smile "Lou i love you and i know it´s only 2 months but i love you."  
"Haz i love you to and no i´m not just saying it cause you said it first you just beat me to it " he smile "i love you Haz and do you have any idea how much your eyes are shining right now."  
"Must be because i´m so in love and your eyes are shining to honey."  
"Good darling cause i´m so in love with you" we kissed again.

We kissed a few minutes before walking back inside and over to the table for another cup lemonade and some snacks then back to our own table to see Ziam and Niall with his date whatever her face is.  
"Hi guys you finally made it" i said as Louis and i sat down "what took you so long anyway."  
"We´re been here an hour Haz what about you to" Niall asks.  
"We´re been here since 8:00 so we´re been talking dancing and stuff."  
"And stuff yeah right."  
"Z please my mind isn´t as dirty as someone else´s here" i said and it´s true.  
"Niall let´s go and dance" he smiled and nodded at her.  
"Have you to been having fun."  
"Oh yeah we´re been having the best time Liam" i smile.  
"You said sweetcheeks" then he kissed my cheek "what about you to having fun yet."  
"Yeah for sure the music is amazing and so is the drinks and snacks."  
"Lou let´s go dance this one is good."  
"Yeah i know i don´t have to sleep to dream" he grin.  
We got out on dance floor again and Louis isn´t the only one looking like an moron dancing up beat.

A few hours later though we´re still having fun i´m also getting tired "your getting tired Haz" Louis asks even though he can see it on me.  
"Yeah a bit maybe it´s to call it a night."  
"Sure let´s get you home love" Louis gave me his hand and i took it "see you guys monday."  
"see you guys monday" the guys all said.

Louis drop me off and we kissed good night and i went out of the car and closet the door and walked up to our own front door as i walked in Louis drove off.  
I went to my room and i took the suit off and shoes and lay down under the cover and i was aleep fast cause i was tired but it was also the best date i´d ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think :)


	3. Heart And Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit late but had some internet issues:D.
> 
> Please enjoy everyone :).

Sometimes it still doesn´t feel real that Louis and i told each other how we truly feel about one another at the dance and now we´re going on 6 months.  
Zayn and Liam are also going strong though they´ll just been in a tough period and were close to breaking up but made it instead.  
Niall dated Hailee 2 months after the dance and then called it quite i guess he did feel her that much.

"Haz baby are you daydreaming again" Louis asks and i open my eyes" welcome back to reality" he smile and leaned down to kiss my forehead.  
We are in the park on a cold but sunny saturday in december snow everywhere, Louis and i talked to our famlies about going to the park and have fun in the snow and Louis´s sisters loved the idea actually everyone did.  
Louis was sitting in the snow and i was lying in it with my head on his leg "i guess i´d daydream a bit love."  
It would be colder to sit and lay in the snow if we didn´t had the right clothes on "i can´t believe we´re going on 6 months soon" he smile down at me neither can i "if anyone were to ask me when we first started dating i would have said give it a few months" i open my mouth "BUT i´m glad i was wrong cuase i got the chance to love you Haz which i do i love you so much."  
"Good saving Boo but i knew we would last more then a few months but i´m not sure how long we´re last but as long we love each other i´m not worried honey and i love you to."  
"Alright you to love brids" Jay called "get up from your butts and help the girls with the snowman."  
We got up and kissed each other and walked over to the girls "Harry what made you fall for my brother i mean look at him."  
"Fizzy what´s that suppose to mean" Louis said and i know it hurt him.  
"I took one look at him and thought wow i must have you somehow" i said and Fizzy just looked at me "alright fine i wanted to kiss him from the moment i saw him."  
"Which you did and from the first kiss i was yours" his sister made faces like ew yuck.  
We started make the second half of the man "girls someday when your older you´ll meet someone who will make you feel things you probably only seen in movies and read in books" i told them.  
"Louis how does Harry make you feel."  
"You see Daisy i feel loved and the first time i saw Harry" Louis told "i saw someone i could just be open and myself with he´s not just my boyfriend he´s also my best friend and we can share everything."  
HIs sister keep the questions coming and we answered the best we could so they would also understand, i absolutely adore them but sometimes they can be to much and right now they´ll to much "why don´t we talk about something else while we finish the snowman."  
"Can you sing Let It Go Harry" Phoebe ask sweet.  
"Oh well i could but you know i can´t hit the high note" i said everyone there knows me know i can sing but my voice to low.  
"I´ll sing it with love i mean my voice isn´t that great but i can hit the high note no problem" i nodded i would love that.  
Lottie took her phone and put Let It Go on in karaoke version, while we built the man Louis and i sang Let It Go, our parents enjoyed it as well as the girls did even people who just walked by stopped to listen, it made me a bit nervous but then i looked into Boo´s eyes and he calmed me down, we also sang Into The Unknown but that was just for fun and though other people was here listening so was other kids and they loved it.  
When we finished the song everyone gave us an around of applause and we thanked them all and then we walked over to our table "Tea and hot chocolate time guys" my mom said.  
Jay and my mom made coffee tea and hot chocolate before we left the Tomlinson house, we fill our cups and i had tea and like the girls Louis had hot chocolate.

We enjoyed the afternoon till some of us began to feel too cold, so we packed up and Louis drove with me and my parents home we still wanted to spend time together.  
When we came to the house and got inside we took our jackets and stuff off, Louis and i walked up to my room and lay down in my bed and i turned the tv on even though none of us are going to watch "Haz i know there is like 6 months left but what will happen to us when we start college."  
His question got me off guard "i don´t know but i do know i don´t want to think about that cause like you said it´s 6 months from now."  
"I´m being serious Haz i love you but i don´t want to end up do far away from one another so we´re barely see each other and i mean weekends to."  
"Look i know it´s rare to stay with your high school sweetheart but i also don´t wanna lose this over nothing Boo cause this us it´s rare."  
"When you say rare what do you mean love."  
"I mean we´re been dating 6 months and not once did we had a fight over something or an argument over something stupid" he nodded "look at Zayn and Liam they first 4 months of their relationship was on-again off-again and they´ll been dating a year and they almost broke up a week ago but didn´t" i told Boo "Niall has never dated a girl more then a few or some months before breaking up and he always says single life is boring" Louis kinda got big eyes at that also he kinda knew already "i don´t want us to be like our friends okay i love you so much Boo and i wanna love you while i can and if we decide to break up then that´s between us also who to say it would be the end anyway people can find their way back to each other honey."  
"Yeah i see what you mean love and you make a good point i guess i was just maybe a bit afraid."  
"Don´t be as long as we love each other and know where we are nothing gonna happen and since your birthday is a week away do you have any wishes."  
He gave me a kiss with his cute dimpled smile which made me smile and show my own dimples "nothing i can think of right now but i´ll get back to you" i kissed him.  
Little does he know that i already bought his gift both of them birthday and christmas gifts, we talked to our moms and it was okay for me to spend the night with Louis up till his birthday, i wanna celebrate him on his day and not the day before or after but on the day "you better Boo" i smile.

A week later the day before Louis´s birthday and christmas eve, i had packed what i was gonna need and wrapped his gifts and put them down my sports bag from puma, i put the gifts between my clothes so Louis wouldn´t see them or even if he did they´ll wrapped in.  
I put my jacket on before saying bye to mom, Robin is at work so can´t say a thing to him, i took my bag and walked out the door and closet behind me.  
About 10 minutes later i was at their house and it´s so beautiful with all the lights on, as soon as i reeds the door i rang the bell and a moment later Lottie open and let me in "hi Harry good to see you" she smile.  
"You to Lottie" i smile back and gave her a hug and she hugged me back.  
"Louis´s up in his room playing some game" i´m not even surprised.  
I nodded "thanks but i´ll like to put his christmas gift under the tree" i said and took my jacket off and hang it up with the other´s.  
"Well go ahead you now where it is" she said and i do "you pretty much live here or so it feels but i´m glad cause you let me do your "makeup" from time to time" it´s more of a joke we have but it´s true.  
"Hey always happy to help baby sis" Lottie does feel like my sister so do the other girls i´m really close to them.  
I took my shoes off and we went into the livingroom to Jay and the twins, who i also hugged and said hello to before i lay Louis´s gift under the tree, then i excused myself and went up to Louis.  
I knocked on the door before i walked in but then i heard Louis say loud Fizzy go away i´m playing and would like to be alone, then i open his door and walked in "FIZZY ARE YO" he stooped yelling as soon as he saw me.  
"I´m not Fizzy i´m Harry your 6 months long boyfriend" i joked with a silly smile.  
"I´m so sorry Haz i didn´t know it was that late" he put his game on pause and got up and took a few steps and we kissed.  
"It´s okay but why are you mad at Fizzy for" i asks and we sat down on his bed.  
"She´s annoyed cause i told her she and the other girls won´t get gifts from you."  
"So she got mad" he nodded annoyed "well then i´ll just buy them a bigger birthday gift" easy fix right there.  
"You shouldn´t babe they get enough gift as it is already we all do or maybe enough but expensive gifts so don´t worry."  
"You know love i don´t mind give the girls a little something something."  
"I know you don´t darling but just because my sisters are close to my boyfriend doesn´t mean they´ll get a gift" he´s kinda right there "it would be different if we were engaged or married and you were their brother in law but your not love."  
"Do you think i would be someday their brother in law honey" i couldn´t help it i had to ask.  
"Someday yeah but now please just stay my boyfriend who love´s me."  
"As long as he also love´s me then yes."  
"He does without question" it´s kinda insane we can talk about this stuff 6 months into a relationship but then again we talk about everything.  
Louis went back to his game which i don´t mind, i took his laptop and lay it in my lap and found a game on it.

Before we knew it Jay called for dinner and we sat as we always do and the dinner was amazing as usual and Louis and i cleaned up after as usual.  
Hours later after the girls was either in bed asleep or just in their room.  
We both knew tonight was going to be about sex or "love making" then again we haven´t had sex in a week and we´re both horny but we´re also teen´s so yeah.  
We begin with kissing i mean where else would you begin ;D "since it´s my birthday tomorrow i´ll start with top" Louis told me.  
"Gladly Boo" i smile "so you gonna suck me off first or me first."  
"you first babe" i grin.  
About 40 minutes later we are both hot and sweaty, we took a little break before it was my turn to top, that´s kinda one of the best things about our sex life we do both things so we both get some and after cuming again we were both out of it but then again 20 minutes of in and out do that to you "Boo i love you but i´m drained."  
"It´s more then okay darling so am i but it was amazing" we kissed again while smiling.  
"Maybe we should take our underwear on again since your sisters will wake us up love" he nodded and we put them on.  
We cuddle into each other and fall asleep, i love sleeping in his strong arms i always sleep with a smile.

The next morning the girls came in and woke us up by singing to Louis and we smile tiredly at them and we sat up half way through the song i tried to join in but it didn´t go super well but hey at least i tried right.  
His sisters kissed his cheeks and wished him happy birthday and Jay did the same and then she gave us a cup of tea each "you boy just try to wake up nice and easy."  
"Thank you mom" he took a sip of his tea.  
"Please tell me you have something on under the covers."  
"Underwear mom no worries."  
She nodded "i´m fine with you to having sex i mean your teen´s so."  
"Normal we wouldn´t but because you and my sisters would wake us up we did."  
"Good to know well anyway drink your tea and get dressed cause breakfast in 10."  
"We´re be there Jay" i smile.  
We finished our tea and kissed each other "we better put something on" Louis said and got out of bed and walked over to his closet and took to pair of shorts and gave me a pair.  
"Thank you Boo but i think they´ll a bit small."  
"It´s only doing breakfast Haz and then you can take them off."  
He´s right about that, i put them on and the tee from yesterday.  
We joined the other in the kitchen at the table and we began eating the wonderful pancakes Jay made, it´s Louis fave breakfast and if there´s one day he for sure knows he´ll get it it´s on his birthday.  
I took my glass " Happy birthday Boo" i smile.  
"Hear hear" Lottie replied and we toasted and drank some juice and then i kissed his cheek.  
"You to are so cute together" Daisy smile.  
"Thanks love" Louis smile.  
"Lou promise you´ll never stop be this happy" that one touch me "i can still remember Maria and Joey and you never looked half as happy as you do now" i think i have a tear in my eye Daisy loves her brother.  
"I promise i´ll never stop sis" he smiled at her "just know Harry may not always why i smile."  
"Why are you to breaking up" Phoebe jumped in.  
"No we´re not breaking up Phoebe but we have been talking about after high school."  
"What could happen i mean as long as you to like each other then why" i get why Phoebe´s asking but then again she´s only 8.  
"Phoebe i promise we´re have this talk someday but for now just know Harry and i are together and happy" she just nodded with her twin sister.  
We finish eating and then Louis and i took a shower together and yes i gave him a birthday blowjob and after he came we kissed while he gave me a handjob and after i came we finished showering and dried off and got dressed.

That afternoon we celebrated Louis´s birthday, family came and some of our friends as well, it was good to see Ziam and Niall there at Boo´s birthday, even my mom came which made me really happy, sadly Robin couldn´t he couldn´t get off work in time.  
"Happy birthday dear" my mom smile at him.  
"Thank you so much Anne i´m so pleased you could make it" he smile and gave her a hug.  
"Please like i would miss my son´s boyfriend´s birthday" she said in the hug.  
Like everyone else my mom gave him money i think i´m the only one who bought him an actual gift.  
"Tea and coffee is on the table so please don´t hold yourself back."  
"I´ll keep that in mind Louis" she smile funny.  
"Brb love" which means (be right back).  
"Where are you going."  
"Bathroom Boo."  
I got up and walked up to his room, yeah i lied but i needed to get his gift and i can´t wait for him to open it.  
I got down to the livingroom again and sat down next to him again "Boo love happy birthday" i smile and gave him his gift.  
He got big eyes but open it to see a black box "Harry don´t tell this is a" i shaked my head before he finish, he open the box and saw the chains "Haz this is" i can see he´s lost for words which more then okay, he took them out and saw there is too "love with an H and L" he questioned looking at me.  
"Yeah it´s a boyfriends chain or a lover´s chain you wear lo with the H and i´ll wear ve with the L" i told with a smile.  
"I´m lost for words this is the most romantic gift i´ll ever got" he smile and i put his half on him and then he put my half on me "i love you so much Haz" we kissed each other "thank you so much darling."  
"I love you to honey and your welcome" i smile as we kissed again.  
"What did Harry give you darling" his mom asks and we showed her the boyfriend necklace "oh Harry this is beautiful and i get it what a wonderful idea but it must have cost you a fortune."  
"When it comes to gift i don´t kiss and tell Jay but will say i ordered it a month ago and a week ago i was down in the store to get it" she nodded.  
We or mostly Louis got compliments left and right for the chain but it´s fine it´s his birthday after all.

It was great celebrating Louis but sadly mom and i had to leave at 16:00, we had to cook christmas dinner for tonight and get ready, I kissed everyone´s cheek´s but Louis´s i kissed his lips and we said i love you to each other and then mom and i left.  
Though the dinner was good, my mind is with Louis and we started texting after i left their house with my mom, we´re still texting at 20:00, we just finish eating dessert and i fill the dishwasher and then i joined mom Robin Gemma and our grandparents for coffee and tea in the livingroom.  
I wasn´t really present all evening and yes i felt bad but not guilty about it "Harry darling is it a girlfriend you´ll been texted all evening long" my grandma asks.  
"No not a girlfriend" i said "i´ll been texted my boyfriend."  
"Since when have you been homo" my grandpa asks.  
"Since mom gave birth to me grandpa and i´m happy" i smile and they could see i´m happy "his name is Louis and we´re been together the last 6 months."  
"Well anyone who is the cause of that smile on you i like already" my grandma smile "we would like to meet him one day."  
I nodded i get she want to meet him "I´ll send him a text and ask him to come over tomorrow after they open their gift."  
"Oh no don´t love we´re meet some other time there´s not christmas."  
"Okay but let me know" they both smile.

The next morning i woke up at 8 so i dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom.  
I got back to my room and put on a pair of short then down to the kitchen to make coffee and tea since everyone else probably will wake up soon so better get it out the way, while i made it i also had a glass of juice.  
Minutes later i took the coffee tea and juice into the livingroom and sat it on the coffee table.  
I turned the tv on and had another glass of juice, it´s like there anything on but it´s better then nothing but i also played a game on my cell.  
"Good morning love" i looked up from my cell to my mom.  
"Morning mom coffee tea and juice with cups on the coffee table" i smile.  
"Yeah i can smell it darling thank you when did you get up" she asks and had her coffee.  
"Sure and about half an hour" i said and drink some juice.  
"So are you ready to open your gift."  
"As ready as you are mom" i smirk.  
"You got me but i´m sure your sister and Robin and grandparents will be up doing the next half an hour or so."  
"Probably and i was kinda surprised they were so okay with me being in a gay relationship."  
"We´re in 2018 of course they would be a-okay with it."  
Aftert that we did talk so serious more relaxed instead and then the other´s joined one by one.  
We had a nice time opening gift and drinking whatever with small talk.  
Mom and Robin gave me the puma sports bag i´ll been wanting for the last 2 months, Gemma gave me some new clothes and so did my grandparents.  
Aound 10 am the door bell rang and we looked at each other none of us is expecting anyone but i stood up and walked out to open to the best surprise and i throw myself in his arms.  
We stopped hugging and i took him inside "what are you doing here Boo."  
"I wanted to see you and to say thank you for my christmas gift Haz" we smile at each other, he put a bag down and took his jacket off and his wearing the Doncaster Rovers i got him.  
"it looks good on you honey."  
"Thanks and thank you for it i love it" we kissed each other.  
"I can see you love it and i´m glad you do" i smile.  
He took the bag again and we walked into the others and sat down in the couch "grandma and grandpa this is Louis and Louis this are my grandparents Brian and Mary."  
"It´s nice to meet you" he smile.  
"likewise young man" my grandma said "Harry i told you not to write to him."  
"I didn´t but i´ll text him whenever i want" yeah i put her in her place.  
"He didn´t text me but anyway Haz i´ll got you something to i´m sorry i didn´t gave it to you yesterday before you and Anne left so you could open it with the other gift."  
"You didn´t need to get me anything love" i smile.  
"Please you got me this" he smile as he pointed at his tee "also i´ll never got a chance to ever buy a christmas gift to my boyfriend before."  
Make sense since he never had been with anyone longer then 2 months at a time and he gave me the gift and i open it and it´s a tee with a picture of us from when we were in the park "Lou i love it, it´s perfect" i smile as i kissed him.  
"Can i see it love."  
"Sure mom" i gave her the tee.  
"Yeah i remember Jay took the picture when you didn´t look to busy getting lost in each other" she tased us.  
She gave me it back and i looked at it again, Louis is sitting in the snow and i´m lying in the snow with my head on his leg.  
"Would you like a cup of tea Lou."  
"Please i´ll love one" i took a cup and fill it with hot water and put the bag in and gave the cup to Boo "thank you Haz."

We didn´t do much the next few hours other then small talk, at one point i took my gift up to my room with Louis hot on my tail.  
We sat down on my bed and kissed a bit before Louis said something "Haz did you feel a bit judged by your grandparents."  
"A bit but i don´t think they know many gay couples honey."  
"No excuse darling i hate judgemental people but i´ll give them another chance since they´ll your grandparents."  
"I´ll talk to them or maybe mom already did i don´t know but hey what did everyone say about the chain after we left honey."  
"You know what mom Mark and the girls said" i nodded yes i do "my grandma said don´t you dare break up with someone who could make me smile like i do and my grandpa said i don´t know how gay relationship is but as long as i´m happy so was he" wow now i also get why Louis was mad cause of my grandparents judgment "Haz promise me we´re forever darling what we have won´t die out."  
I kissed him "i can´t but i can promise i´ll love you now Boo."  
"It´s better then nothing" i hit his shoulder "you know i´m kidding love."  
"You know i mean you moron when i hit you babe."  
"Yeah i do" he smile which made me smile and we kissed.  
We stayed in my room the rest of the day talking about everything and nothing till Louis kissed me bye.

A month later in the school´s library.  
"I´m sorry but could you tell one more time Li."  
"I´ll been thinking about breaking up with Zayn."  
"Yeah that i heard but i don´t get is why" i said.  
"We´re been fighting a lot lately" he said "it´s like we have a few good weeks and then we have a stupid nothing fight and i don´t think i can do this much longer Haz."  
"What was this fight about Li."  
"Art class has been taking a lot of his time the last 2 months and i asked him when we could actually spend time with each other" he told "then he got mad and said i don´t support him in his pashin" that i don´t get Liam do support him "then i got mad and said i do support you in but where is our pashin these days."  
"I get why you got mad Li really and then what."  
"Then nothing he didn´t say a damn thing after that."  
I can see Liam is fighting the tears "should i talk to him or ask Lou to since they´ll pretty close."  
A few tears was running down his cheeks now "no i love him i really do but there only so much a guy can put up with and the worst part is i can´t remember the last we had sex or just lying with each other" i put my arms around him and let him cry "i miss him you know i miss just being together and i don´t mean just sex i mean how we use to be."  
"Li you should just tell him that just like you just told me and i promise Z will see what you mean" i just hold him.  
He didn´t say another word he was goes in tears, half an hour later he began to calm down and was ready to leave so i drove him home.  
Over the next a few days Liam and Zayn talked it all out and ended their relationship after a year and a half, they ended on a good note and are still friends they were friends before they began dating but we´re see how it´s gonna go.

A month later.  
Every homeroom in school has been decorated for Valentine's Day and everyone was asked to make a card to who they heart, i wonder who mine is ;D, since there´s only a few days till every student has been busy with their cards and yes myself as well but my gift his gonna freak.  
Mom and Robin are going out to dinner that night which is great cause it give me the house for the night, i want to cook Louis dinner for the first time and mom helped me buy everything i was gonna need.  
I spend the evening making Louis´s gift so it will be ready for tomorrow and i can´t wait till he sees it.  
The next morning i woke up with a smile on my lips, i went to the bathroom to do my business and take a shower with some music.  
I got dressed and put my fave perfume on and deodorant, i also put the bracelet with our initials on Boo gave me for my birthday.  
I took my shoulder back with me down to the kitchen, then i had a glass of juice and wrapped Louis´s gift in nice and easy so it won´t be shatter on the car ride to school.  
When i got to school i put his gift in his locker, good thing i know his code, he knows mine to.  
I was on my way over to my own locker when i saw Louis and Zayn talk, Zayn looked pretty upset.  
I walked over to them "hi guys you okay Zayn."  
"No i saw Liam holding hands with Jessie from our mach class" he said "i mean what the hell we broke up a month ago and he´s already moved on."  
"You didn´t really give him a chance when you had the chance you put him second with everything."  
"No i didn´t Harry why would you say that."  
"Z you did" Louis jumped in "the last 6 months of your relationship he was unhappy and you were so cut up in your own you didn´t even see it."  
"I guess my heart still doesn´t know it´s over between us" Zayn let a few tears run down his cheeks.  
"Zayn you can always talk to him and see if he wants to try again and if not then you can try to move on" i suggested to him.  
"I´ll see you guys later" he walked away without answering but i think he needs time.  
"Hi darling happy valentine's day" he smile.  
"You to honey" we kissed each other.  
"I love you Haz" he smile at me.  
"I love you to Boo" i return the smile gladly.  
"I´ll see you after our first class darling."  
"You will love" we kissed one last time before heading to class.  
We don´t share the first class i have mach while he has english.   
After my first class ended i went to my locker to get a book for my second class so i open the locker to see a beautiful mixed bouquet of rose peonies and tulips, they smell unbelieveblely good and then i saw the card, i never used my heart and soul as a weapon before but then i meet you Haz and you made me use them like ever before love your Boo ;*.  
"Who gave you flowers Harry" Maria asks me.  
"Hi Maria Louis did and they´ll beautiful" i smile.  
Maria and i have mach together "no they are but why a mix between 3" she asks.  
"Well if i know Louis and i do all 3 has something to do with love" i told her.  
"Wow okay."  
"Yeah hey did you get a card yet" i asks while smiling.  
"No but i have always been single when days like these happen and yeah i hate it, it would be nice to get something."  
"I get it Maria remember i was single till last summer."  
"Yeah i remember and then Louis moved here and bang you to nailed each other before anyone one else got a chance."  
"You know Louis was also always used to be single on days like these" i said "but you right neither of us has been single since last summer."  
I took the book i was going to need for my next class and closed my locker "how long did you to date before saying i love you to each other i´m only asking cause about 4 months in i heard you to sat it."  
"Like 2 months we said it the first time at the homecoming dance" she nodded.  
We began to walk "what´s you next class Harry."  
"Same as you english" i said sweet.  
"Would mind if we stop at my locker on the way."  
"No of course not let´s go."  
She got her book and we walked to english together.

When it was finally lunch time and got to the cafe and bought some lunch i saw Niall and Louis sitting at our table, so i walked over to them and put my food down as well as my juice and water "hi babe thank you so much for the flowers" i smile into the sweet kiss i gave him before i sat down next to him.  
"You welcome darling and thank you for the coco pops flavored brownies" he smile and we kissed again.  
"I´m glad you like them."  
"I love them but i love you much more" he kissed me.  
"Good to hear honey i love you more then the flowers to" i kissed one last time.  
"Okay you to are officially sickening" Niall girn.  
"Go and find yourself a girlfriend or boyfriend and stop complaining already" i told him.  
"Haz for the 10th time stop laburing me as bisexual."  
I just smirk at him "did you get a card from anyone Nini."  
"I´d yeah a few and i gave a few away."  
"A few you only suppose to give one away you moron" Louis said.  
I started eating my salad "it´s not my fault there is so many cute girls at this school and who are you calling a moron moron."  
I rolled my eyes "no it´s not your fault but there only per valentine Nini."  
"Easy for you to say Lou your valentine is right next to you" Niall do have a point "some of us are still single."  
"Yes he is cause i didn´t break up with him after 2 months instead i told him i love him" Louis also have a good point there "Like Harry said stop bitch and do something about the boring single life."  
"Why don´t you give Zayn and Liam that speak."  
"They had a year and a half long relationship before breaking up Nini your with a girl for like 2 months and then single again."  
"Lou love remember my house tonight at 7 pm."  
"How can i forget when you also texted me about it last night sweetcheeks."  
"What´s tonight."  
"Only the biggest date night for couples Nini" i girn.  
"I know that but."  
"Harry´s cooking dinner for us tonight" Louis said "Anne and Robin are going out so we have the house to ourself all night."  
"Of course you to are gonna have valentine´s sex."  
"Of course we are" i told him "i can always find you a date till tonight so you will also get some" i offered him.  
"No thanks Haz i can get my own girl."  
"Alright then i hope you get a date for tonight then" Louis jumped in "instead of your right hand."  
"F the f off Lou" he said annoyed.  
The rest of our lunch break went easier after that and we eat and drink.

After i came home from school i started with going up to room with my bag and flowers, then i walked back down again and i got everything ready and made what was going in the baked potato, then turn the oven on and put the flank steak in with the potatoes on low heat.  
Good thing i made the salted caramel chocolate mousse and it´s in the fridge ready to be eaten.  
"Hi love when did you get home."  
"About half an hour ago."  
"And i see food is cooking and did you choose a wine from the cellar."  
"No but i know which one mom."  
"You know darling Louis could be the one for you and one day he´ll come home to you cooking."  
"Yeah it´s a nice picture and one i would love very much mom and i feel he is the one but we´re also only 17 and 18 years old."  
"Yeah i know but you to also talk about everything you to hold nothing back from each other and let me ask you something did Liam and Zayn ever cook for the other."  
"Not as far as i know mom but i didn´t ask many questions about what they did and do you know where your going tonight."  
"No Robin won´t tell me a damn thing" we smile "i´m just gonna dress nice."  
"Sounds like a plan mom and i´ll do the same i actually already picked my ourfit for tonight."

A few hours later i made the table for us and got a wine lay it in the fridge.  
My parents also left for their date and i change clothes, i choose a dark green suit for tonight.  
Louis should be here in 20 so better be ready.  
I went down to the kitchen after changing clothing, i had a look at the food and it´s going well with like half an hour to go or so.  
I fill one jug with ice cold water and another with the red wine and put them on the table.  
Before i knew it the was a ring from the doorbell so i hurried out to open "hi love Come in" i smile and let him in "you look amazing Boo."  
"Thank you darling" he smile and we kissed each other "you look stunning and it´s smells amazing in here."  
"Thank you" i smile and took his jacker and hang up with mine "i´m pleased you think so i´ll been cooking the last few hours."  
"You know Haz your my first lover there has ever cooked me dinner" he kissed me.  
"I know Boo and i´m happy i am and would you like a glass of wine."  
"Please sounds good" we walked into the kitchen and i fill our wine glass´s with wine and give one to Lou "to us and a happy valentine's day darling" he smile.  
"Hear hear honey" i smile and we tosted and had a sip each.  
"Good wine" he said.  
"Robin works with wine and we have maybe 100 different wine in the cellar."  
"Wow okay he must be good."  
"He is every wine we have he either made or was apart of the process."

I had a look at the food and yes it´s done so i turn the oven off and took the potatoes and steak out, i lay the potatoes on our plates and cut the steak out and lay it on a different plate and put on the plate on the table, then i lay what i used down in the sink.  
We sat down and dig in "wow Haz is there anything you can´t do love" he asks smiling.  
"Many thing honey but how to do household i have down Boo."  
"If this is what it would be like coming home to i wouldn´t mind."  
"You wouldn´t not even so young" i just had to ask cause this is a serious subject.  
"If your asking me am i ready to get married no but we have faced base 1 through 5 in like 7 months darling."  
We eat some more before i said something else "i don´t think i´m ready to get married either love but i do know i´m ready for whatever as long as it´s with you."  
"I feel the same babe."

We finish up eating but good thing there still room for dessert "you just relax Boo while i fill the washer" he nodded.  
I got up and put everything in the washer and i took too spoons and the dessert from the fridge and put one in front of Louis with a spoon and sat down with my own.  
"So you didn´t just cook us dinner you atcually made dessert to babe" he smile.  
"Of course i´d baby but not today i made it yesterday" i told him "it had to be made the day before so."  
He kissed me "you to good for me love."  
"Funny cause your perfect for me honey" i kissed him.  
We eat our dessert over small talk and it tested even better then yesterday, as we finish the dessert we also finish the wine and water and i can honestly say i´m full "Thanks for the food and dessert darling it tested amazing and brother am i full" he smile  
"I´m glad you liked it and your full" i smile "i´m full to and i won´t move the few minutes."  
"Hey that makes us to babe."

10 minutes later we got up and i put the rest in the washer to and then started it, then i took Louis´s hand in mine and took him with up to my room.  
"The flowers looks good next to your picture of us at the homecoming dance on your bedside table darling" he smile.  
"Thank you honey but that´s not really why we´re in here you know" i smirk.  
"Oh don´t worry" he smirk "i see lube and condoms hmm your mind is dirty."  
"About as dirty as yours and since we both like to top and stuff."  
"Read my mind babe and by the way your wearing far to much clothes" i kissed me.  
"Look who´s talking honey."  
We kissed while taking each other clothes off and before i knew it i had his dick down my throat, while i sucked him off i took my shirt of and pull my pant down.  
He cried my name as he cum in my throat and i pulled him out of my mouth and took the rest of my clothes off before lying down myself.  
Then Louis got up and took his pant off and then he took me down his throat and it feels great and i cried his name as he cum down his throat.  
We began kissing as he began working on my hole and it made me make sounds "Lou i´m ready for you babe."  
"Oh i know baby and i´m hot for you."  
I took a condom and opened it and put it on him with a bit of lube "take me make me yours Boo."  
Did he ever made me his and the burn felt incredible and i cried his name over and over again till i cum and a moment later he cum as well.  
When i begin working on his hole he just made the best cry which was my name.  
He gave the condom on with some lube and having him inside is the best feeling but being inside him is everything, when we have sex it´s like we have no control and when i cum again my dick hurt but then again cuming like 3 time does that to you.  
He lay down next to me and i took the condom off and lay it on the floor a bit under the bed "thanks for the best valentine's day ever love" he smile out of breath.  
"You to honey thank you" we kissed each other goodnight and fall asleep in each other arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think please :).


	4. The Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all i´m am so sorry it took so long for an update but had some internet issues :(.
> 
> I hope you all can forgive me :).
> 
> Because of the issue the last chapter will no matter what come up friday :).

The last couple of months Nini Lou and i studied hard for the upcoming finals week, we also shopped for our prom suits, we´re not so close with Liam and Zayn anymore i mean we´re still friends with them but it´s hell being put in between with them sometimes so we pretty much just stopped.  
I also got the surprise of a lifetime when i got in at lancaster university which YES.  
Louis and i are also going strong and we love each other so much it´s hard being apart sometimes.  
4 months ago Niall even find himself a girlfriend, i think he hated seen how happy Louis and i made each other, he wanted that to and her name is Rose.  
Sometimes i still can´t believe Louis and i are going on a year together and we´re been through so much and we´re still go through much with each other at least i hope we will.  
We just finish studying for the day and Niall packed his things and left to see his girlfriend "i´m exhausted how are you feeling Boo."  
"Like my mind is dead or at the very least asleep."  
We´re lying in my bed "Lou honey you better sit up or else you´ll fall asleep for real."  
"Then come here and fall asleep with me love."  
"No if we fall asleep now we´re wake up at shit in the middle of the night no thank you darling" i told him.  
"Okay fine i´ll sit up" which he´d "what´s that look about Haz."  
"Do you remember i told you about lancaster university" i asks.  
"Of course they have one of the best social studies if not the best studies."  
"Yeah and i got in Boo i´ll be studying to become a social worker with kids."  
"That´s amazing Haz i´m so proud of you and you´ll do great there no question" he kissed me.  
"Thank you Boo i´m so glad you see it that way and what college did you get into or haven´t you heard yet."  
"No i got in at cardiff metropolitan university which is the dream and it can lead to much bigger like the premier league and that´s my dream" he smile.  
"Yeah i know" i smile "you talked so much about it and your always the player on whatever team you get on" i kissed him.  
"With all this happiness why do you still have that worried look on your beautiful green eyes love."  
"It´s just we see each other all the time" i said and he nodded "we´re going to different college´s how will we stay us" i asks.  
"Your afraid we´re meet other people and fall out of love" i nodded yes i´m afraid of that "as long we love each other and know where the other is we have nothing to worry about love plus we´re see each other in the weekends and holidays" we kissed each other "one last thing Haz" we looked each other dead in the eye "i only have one heart and it´s spoken for" he smile at me.  
"My heart belongs to you to Boo" i smile at him.  
"Also Haz if the death of my grandparents didn´t take us apart nothing will you were just there for me whenever i needed you swetcheeks."  
"Of course i was there love you didn´t leave your room for a week unless you had to use the bathroom."  
Louis greandparents died a month after valentine's day, they each had a heart attack, it was ugly but the funeral was beautiful.  
"I love you Haz" he smile at me and i´m a sucker for his smile.  
"I love you to Boo" i kissed him.

The last month has been anything but fun but our last exam is finally over, now we´re just wait a week see how well we all did.  
The entire school has also been voting for prom king and queen, Louis Niall Ross and Liam are up for king, Amelia Mia Rose and Jessie are up for queen.  
For king i voted for Niall and for quenn i voted for Rose.  
I don´t know how everyone else voted and i don´t want to either.

A week later i got my answer if i past or failed my exams, and i past with flying colors, so i took my labtop and called Lou over skype.  
"Hi baby what´s up" he smile on the screen.  
"Hi love i got my answers back and i past my exams with flying colors" i smiled i´m so happy.  
"That amazing darling i past to but we did work our butts off."  
"We sure did yeah and now we only have prom to think about."  
"Yeah sure we do love" that sisn´t sound to good.  
"Is something wrong Boo you sound off and it´s not the signal.  
"Everything´s fine sorry if i sounded weird babe."  
I´m not buying it i know him to well but fine if he wants to be a child so be it "okay whatever you say honey what else have you been up to today."  
"Not much play fifa being a typical guy you love."  
"Nothing much either but i do however have question for you about prom baby."  
"Ask away Haz."  
"Should we eat Richmond Hill Hotel or go out by ourself before we go to prom."  
"It actually so happens i booked a table at Sabor for us and our parents."  
"Alright but we´re split the bill in too and i won´t hear a word about Boo" i decided.  
"Okay i would like if we split it between us and Anne and Robin already knows i told them a few days ago and got a sitter for my sisters" he said i must say he thought of everything "Yeah Haz love i´m good."  
"I know i can hear honey and it sounds great and i love you."  
"I love you to and i´ll you tomorrow night darling" he smirk.  
"Of course see you" i smile and we ended the call.

The next evening i had just showered and dressed in my fancy new red suit, i even had my hair tips cut in the afternoon for the night as well as my nails i had them polish in silver, cause silver goes with everything.  
I meet mom and Robin in the livingroom and they both look good Robin in a classic black suit and mom in a stunning purple dress "you guys look amazing" i smile.  
"Back at ya Harry" Robin smile.  
"Yes you look beautiful darling" i kissed her cheek.  
"Shall we get going" i smile.  
"Lead the way pal" Robin smile nice and so did my mom.

We met Louis Jay and Mark in front of Sabor, Louis and i greed each other in a sweet kiss, then i kissed Jay´s cheek and shaked hands with Mark, he´s not very good at hugging which i respect.  
"You look stunning Haz" Lou smile.  
"And you look beautiful Lou" i smile "Jay and Mark you guys look amazing to" i smile at them.  
"As do you love" Jay smile.  
"Agreed" Mark said.

We went in and Louis said Tomlinson to the lady behind the desk and she nodded and showed us our table, we sat down my mom next to me and Louis on my other side and Jay next to Louis, Robin and Mark next to each other and mom and Jay.  
When the waiter come over we ordered drinks and food, a white to share and water of course and whatever food we were in the mood for or what sounded best.  
"Haz do you have your chain on" he asks.  
"I only take it off when i shower Lou" i replied.  
"Good same here" we took each other hand.  
As we talked our drinks came and we toasted for a good night.  
"Okay everyone i´ll like to share something with you all" Louis said and i´m kinda nervous "there is a reason i wanted us all to eat together without my sisters" then he added "the last year has been nothing like how i thought it would go you see on my very first day at a new school i was a nervous wreck but then i saw the most beautiful green eyes and suddenly i wasn´t nervous anymore i was calm" we all smile at his words "before i knew it i didn´t just made my first friend which turned into much more 10 minutes later and in all honesty i thought ha the next few months won´t be so bad cause now i have a flirt" i hit his shoulder but in the way i always "let me finish Harry chi anyway little did i know how much and fast i would fall in love with you and we could just talk about everything and nothing all at the same time and we may have different golds in life with what we want to do" he took a breathe "we got into the college we both wanted and when i see you Harry how you are with people and specially with kids like with my sisters i know you will kill it at lancaster university and become the best damn social worker and myself at cardiff metropolitan university where i´ll kick everything to become a great football player" we looked deep into each other eyes "but when all said and done and i look at my future I see you Harry by my side and i we´re young but i love you" he went down on one knee and my hands was up with my mouth "Harry you amaze me all the time and we may sometimes put each other second but how we feel and the way we feel about each other has been mutual since we met so Harry would do me the most extraordinary honour and marry me love" he smile and took a box out of his pocket.  
I looked at our parents who has tears in their eyes like they knew he was going to do this, oh my god they knew "Lou this year has been everything and more" i smile "i love you and yes i can´t see my life without you in it yes i´ll marry you honey" i smile bigger and Louis put the yellow heart-shaped rock on my finger and we kissed.  
"We´re getting married" he whispered against my lips before we kissed again.  
"Yes we are" i whispered back and then i took my napkin and take the tears away "you guys knew didn´t you."  
"Yeah Louis was at the house last week to ask us if he could ask you darling and i said yes cause i see how you to are with each other and the way you look at each other."  
"Thank you mom" i hugged her "and Louis how did you affrod a ring like this" i know he doesn´t have that kind of money.  
"Well my grandparents left every greandkid some money and i´ll been planning this since we talked about college and that love."  
"I can´t believe you Lou your insane and i must be to since i said yes honey."

When our food come we eat while talking and i kept looking at my ring and of all the rings Lou chose a yellow one which symbolize love passion commitment prosperity and joy, it´s perfect for us.  
We had a lovely time eating and talking, then Louis and i paid the food.  
My mom and Robin drove us to prom which started half an hour ago but it´s not like we cared that much about that i mean hello Louis and i just got engaged.  
When we got to the hotel we thanked them for the ride and walked in.  
We started with have our picture taking and we stood forehead to forehead and smile.  
We walked hand in hand into the ballroom where everyone is either sitting at their tables or dancing.  
When we found our table, i saw something i never thought i would see again and it made me smile.  
"Hi guys" i smile "when did this happen."  
Louis and i sat down "a few days ago Zayn called to ask if i still had his black shirt cause he couldn´t find it" Liam told.  
"He sadly didn´t had it but 10 minutes later the doorbell rang and who was on the other side but Liam" Zayn smile.  
"Let me guess he had bought you a new shirt" Louis jumped in and Zayn nodded.  
"We talked and found our way back" they kissed each other "i guess we needed time apart to realize how much we still love each other and how much we missed each other as well" Liam said.  
"I´m so happy you to figured it out" i smile at them.  
"Thanks Haz and what´s new with you guys and why were you half an hour late" Zayn asks.  
"Well we had dinner with our parents tonight and then Louis surprised me."  
"How did he surprise you" Niall asks.  
I put my hand up to my face "Oh MY GOD" they all said in surprise "Louis you proposed to Harry and what a rock" Zayn said and took my hand.  
"Why i mean you to are 17 and 18 years old what is it doesn´t work out" Niall said and he made a good point, meanwhile i took my hand back from Zayn.  
"I´d yeah and i´d because we can´t imagine our life´s without each other and we´re going on a year and also i know he´s the one" Louis told our friends with a smile.  
"Niall it´s not like we´re get married tomorrow so relax right now we´re just like to enjoy the prom" i smile.  
We kissed each other "Zayn and Liam even had a relationship longer then yours and they´ll just boyfriends" Niall said.  
"Niall you can´t put relationship up against one another like that some are ready before other´s and it doesn´t matter how long you´ll been together" Louis told him.  
"Beside Zayn and i don´t know what´s gonna happen after we get to college we´re going to different one´s so."  
"So are Haz and Lou and they just got engaged Liam but as Louis said some are more ready then other´s."  
"Honey before this turn into a fight will you dance with me" i got up and hold my hand out for Louis to take.  
"It would be my honour love" he smile and took my hand and we went out on the floor.

We started out by dancing to Steal My Girl and Louis sang whisperer in my ear "mine since since we were sixteen" it made me smile and we kissed, cause it´s true i´ll been his since i was sixteen.  
Then Last First Kiss come on and this time i whisperer sang in his ear "would you wanna stay if i were to say i wanna be your last first kiss" he nodded and we both smiled into another kiss.  
Niall and Rose won prom king and queen and we were all happy for them :). 

The night was magical and when we came home to me and into my room we loved like we ever loved before and fall asleep cuddle in our arms.  
My mom gave her consent for me to marry Louis, we had to wait a week but that didn´t matter, we knew we didn´t want a big fancy wedding but a fancy dinner instead.  
We invited our friends and Niall got a plus one, we booked a time at city hall and our parents and his sisters are going to be there, while our friends will met up with us at the restaurant.  
Every booking was in Styles-Tomlinson since it´ll be our name.  
Louis´s parents pays the food and mine pays for the rings and we found a pair there was perfect for us, a pair of classic diamond rings which signify pure love.  
A week later.  
We´re both wearing new white suits and silver shirts.

"Do you Louis Tomlinson take Harry Styles."  
"I do" he smile.  
"Do you Harry Styles take Louis Tomlinson."  
"I do" i smile.  
"Do you have rings or should we skip it" she asks.  
"We have rings" Louis told.  
"Good and your promises" i nodded.  
"Harry i love you and with this ring i promise you my undying love and to make you just as happy as you made me" he smile "i´ll love you in sickness and health in ups and downs you had me at oops" he smile.  
"Louis my love with this ring i promise you me with all i am good and bad with my undying love and to make you as happy as you made me" i smile "i´m yours in sickness and health ups and downs you had me at hi" i smile.  
"you may kiss" which we did and it was a sweet kiss, then we sign the papers and then we shaked hands with her.

We walked out of the office and i jumped into Louis arms in happiness "i love you so much Boo" i kissed my new husband for the second time today.  
"I love you to Haz" he smile in hug and kissed me.  
"Alright Styles-Tomlinson we´re meeting your friends in 20 so we better go" Jay smile.  
"Not Styles yet mom but in a few days it will be change" we walked hand in hand.  
"Might as well be Styles-Tomlinson honey what´s a few days anyway" i asks.  
"You right who cares and let´s go."

We drove in to car´s and when we get there Niall Rose and Ziam was standing outside waiting for us.  
As soon as we got out they said a loud congratulations Styles-Tomlinson and throw rice at us which of course is tradition and our families joined in on it for a minute.  
Then we walked in and over to the man behind the desk "Styles-Tomlinson party please" i smile.  
He looked in the book "yes this way sir" he smile and showed us to our table "the waiter will be here soon to take your order."  
"Thank you" Louis smile and we sat down.  
"Lou tell me this is the same place you went down on one knee."  
"Sadly no Niall but we did try but they were booked up so instead we´re here but the food here is really good to."  
"Have you been here before since you say it like that" Zayn asks.  
"Haz and i was here for our 8 months anniversary" he told and we kissed again.  
"Wow you to has been on more dates in one year then Liam and i had in the almost to years we´re been together."  
"Zayn sweetheart Louis and i have been together a year and look where we are" i said "look every relationship is different but who knows what will happen."  
"Yeah i know Haz i just don´t get you guys can be ready for this after only one year when i´m not even close to."  
"Zayn is Liam the one and don´t say yes cause he´s sitting next to you say yes if he is."  
"I honestly don´t know i just know i love him."  
"That´s fine Z nothing wrong with that but i knew Lou was the one after only 6 months and i can´t imagine my left without him and marrying him just felt so right" i smie big.  
"You said it darling" we kissed.

Our food came and we just enjoyed it and every moment really.  
"Lou are you to going on a honeymoon before you both start college" Lottie asks.  
"Not really Lottie" she gave him a look "easy Lottie we´re take a weekend at a hotel but nothing fancy."  
"Why not a honeymoon is a one time adventure" she said and she´s right.  
"It is yeah" i jumped in "We don´t really have the money to do a big fancy adventure but a weekend in a hotel room can be nice."  
"No Lou" Lottie told "we wanted Harry in our family since we met him the first time" she said "i´ll give you the money i got from grandma and grandpa."  
"No you won´t Lottie i love you and thank you for trying to give us an amazing honeymoon but i won´t take your money baby sis."  
"We won´t take any money from any of you" i said nicely "we love you guys but just because we don´t get a nice honeymoon somewhere doesn´t mean we won´t get an amazing marriage together" i smile.

After a nice dinner with our families and friends, we shared our first night as a married couple in my bed.  
we´re going on our honeymoon friday after we graduate from school, till then we´re stay either in my room or Louis room.  
We´re not going to move in together since we´re going to college in a matter of time anyway so our room´s will do the trick.  
Since today is thursday Louis and i are officially Styles-Tomlinson now and it feels amazing and our families and friends were happy for us.  
When friday finally came around and it´s time for us to graduate, our families sat together cause we´re family now and Louis and i sat with our best friends.  
When we all got our diploma and throw our caps in the air and Louis and throw our arms around each other "i love you so much Haz."  
"I love you to Boo and we graduated high school" i smile in the hug.  
"We did and later on we´re going on our honeymoon finally" i laugh "what´s so funny darling.  
"Nothing Lou other then your cute" i girn and let go of him and then i hugged Niall and Ziam.  
We said bye to our friends and made our way over to the family and i drove home with my parents and Louis did the same since we´re going to pack for our weekend.  
I picked Lou up and we left for our honeymoon and when we got to the hotel and Louis check us in under Styles-Tomlinson and then we got up to our room which is 66 a perfect fit for us.  
"I can´t believe this room is our this weekend darling" Louis and we lay our bags on the bench there stood at the foot of the bed "this room is beautiful."  
"I can only agree it´s wonderful honey" i said and walked out on the balcony and the wiew is something else.  
Then Louis came out to me and put his arms around me "you know there is an even more amazing wiew inside you should see."  
"Really of what" i what exactly what.

A few hot hours later " you were right love it was a great wiew."  
"I just thought i was time i loved my husband without a sound barrier" Louis kissed me "here we can be louder then usual."  
"Good point Lou i must say and you know what´s funny."  
"I´m sure i have an idea but let´s say i´m a moron."  
"When aren´t you a moron" he just made the fake ha ha thing "we packed clothes but we both know we´re be naked the whole entire time we´re here."  
"I mean you could put clothes on but your right i would take it off just as fast" i kissed him while he smirk.  
"I´m sure you would but then we order food i won´t answer the door naked i will have at least underwear on" i said.  
"I would prefer that anyway those goods are only for my eyes" he kissed me.

Our first day was nice and easy with a great steak dinner and sex for dessert and most of the evening we went to sleep early, though we both know London we also want to just enjoy each other outside the hotel.  
The next day after we had breakfast and showered while having sex we dried off and got dressed and left the hotel.  
We drove to the heart of London, where we would just walked around we may know where we are but it´s nice to just relax and walk around and hold hands with your husband.  
We took a trip in the ferris wheel and at the very top i took my cell and took a pic of us kissing with the wiew behind us.  
"It was a good idea to try the ferris wheel the wiew is amazing and i love you so much darling" he smile cute at me.  
"I know right you can see forever up here and i love you to honey" i smile into a kiss.  
"Excuse me" a woman asks.  
"Yes is there something we can help with" i asks her.  
"Please could one of you lovely young men hold my son a monent while i look for his bottle in my bag" her eyes was hopeful.  
"Of course i´ll take" i smile and she handed me her son and he´s beautiful and can´t be more then a few months at the very least.  
"Oh thank you so much i´m Hannah and my son´s name is John" she smile and began to look in her bag.  
"It´s nice to you i´m Louis and this is my husband Harry" he said proudly.  
She got big eyes as she looked at us again "husband but you both look so yound but i guess it´s how it is nowadays" she said and Louis and i looked at each other oh if she only knew "found it" i gave her, her son back "thank you Harry and how long have you to been married."  
"You welcome he´s wonderful" i smile "we´re been married a few week now haven´t we Lou."  
"More like it love" he smile "we look so young because we´re 17 and 18 years old Hannah."  
"Wow i can´t believe teen´s marrying each other."  
"We didn´t just jump into it by getting pregnant Hannah none of us is" i told her "we´re both going to college before we even start to think about starting a family" i smile.  
"Glad to hear you both have golds before" we nodded "how long have you been together."  
"A little over a year and we were engaged like a few weeks and then married but it felt so right and we both knew we found the one" Louis smile and we kissed each other.  
"Wow you to are really beautiful" she smile "i wish you both all the luck and happiness."  
"Thank you so much and you to" i smile.

We talked to her till we got down again and out of it, we said bye to her and her son John before we walked away.  
After a few hours of walking around and enjoying each other, we went back to the hotel and enjoyed each other in other ways.  
"You know darling you looked good with a baby in your arms."  
"Wait are you talking us starting to start talking about a family" i asks.  
"Maybe a bit Haz i know we still have college and stuff but we are married and at some point we´re be starting a family" he said "you do want kids with me right."  
I sat up to look at him "honey of course i want a family with you 100% i want that i just want to finish college first but we can talk about as much as you want" i kissed him.  
"I just wanted to be sure there was kids in our future love" he said soft softer then he had ever spoken before.  
"There are kids in our future for sure darling but we just got married call me selfish but i don´t want to share you yet."  
He kissed me "i get it Haz i just wanted it to be on the table and now it is and i don´t really want to share you either just yet" we smile at each other "i´ll like to grab my husband and tell him i love him and make love to him" he kissed me.  
"He would like that to and as a matter of fact isn´t it my turn to be in you" i smirk.  
"And you say i have a dirty mind" he grin.  
"Our minds are just as dirty as the other one´s babe."  
"Good point."  
The next 30 minutes was so hot being inside my husband is everything and more, he always feels amazing around me.

The rest of our weekend/honeymoon was amazing just lovely and being with each other without anyone else around us was all i could ask for.  
When we came home to my house my mom and Robin welcomed us with open arms and we had a cup of tea with them while we told them about our weekend but the stuff we did in our room.  
I think mom and Robin were happy not to hear about that, one thing to know we have sex another is to hear about it.  
The next day we went to Louis´s house and had a tea and told Jay Mark and the girls about our weekend and they were just as happy to hear about it as my mom and Robin was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked or loved or both with this chapter :).
> 
> Till next time guys :) all my love :*.


	5. Imagine Or Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all :) i hope you enjoyed my story :) it´s one of the few i wrote i´m the most proud of :D.
> 
> Playing around with to words well mostly one but hey ;D.
> 
> Illusion and imagine are to powerful words that i just somehow began to play with in my mind and this work came to life :).

When i moved to college and into my dorm and into my room signed Styles-Tomlinson, they only thing missing was Lou but our colleges started around the same time so last night was our last night together for a while.  
Mom and Robin helped me move my stuff in and then we said goodbye with a big hug.  
While i unpacked i listened to music, i had just finish putting my clothing in the closet and then i sat my pictures on the bedside table, Louis and me at homecoming our first real date, Louis and me satting and lying in the snow that day in the park, i asked Jay to send it to me and i had it framed, then one i took of us at valentine´s day we´re kissing in the that one, then at prom also the night we got engaged with our foreheads together, the one my mom took the day we got married i´m standing behind Louis cause i´m taller and i have my arms around him, the last one is the one i took when we were in the farris wheel at the top.  
Whenever i look at each of them i see the best year of my life with many more to come i´m still just as in love with him as i was a year ago.  
I put my suitcase away in the closet till i´m ready to use it again, then i unpacked the too boxes i had.  
I still can´t believe Louis and i have been married for a few months now it still feels like yesterday we said i do.  
I took my earphones out and put them back in the case and put the case in my jacket pocket, then i walked out and over to where they´ll take the pictures for the keycard and my pic was good so i was pleased.  
On my way back to the dorm i got a text from Lou.  
From Lou;*  
Hi darling skype in 5 :D.  
From Haz:*  
Hi honey okay brt :D.  
Brt (be right there)

I walked a bit fast to the dorm and into my room and then i took my laptop and sat on the bed and open it and a minute later i was on skype.  
"Hi honey what´s up" i asks.  
He has a big wild smile on "hi babe i have great news."  
"Which is baby."  
"In a month we have our first game and best of all is a few guys from one of premier league clubs will come to see if they can find new young guys with great talent or a lot of passion for the game" he smile.  
"That´s amazing my love and you´ll do great in the game you have both talent and passion for football" i smile at him and he nodded "what number did you get" i asks.  
"I got number 28 love and i just cannot believe those guys are coming to the game."  
"I´m thrilled for you" i smile "i just wish i could kiss you right now love."  
"Hey me to would love to kiss my husband right now but you know what let´s kiss the screen it´s better then nothing" he smile.  
"Yeah but i would also had hugged you babe" i told my husband but we both kissed the screen "i love you honey but i won´t kiss the screen ever again."  
"Cool with me it´s not better don´t know what i was thinking but anyway i´ll see you friday and in the mean time we´re text all the time darling."  
"Sounds good cause if we skype doing the week i´ll miss you more then i already do love."  
"Oh sweetcheeks me to and if something great happens tell me cause i wanna know."  
"I know you do Boo and i will and you´ll do the same" he nodded with smile "i love you honey talk soon."  
"I love you to baby and yes talk soon" we blow each other a kiss before ended the call.  
Then i heard people talking in the dorm, i was sharing with another guy so maybe it´s him with either friends or family, either way i should go out and say hi.  
I walked out and i saw the guy and he´s looks good but i´m happily taken, i put a smile on my lips "hi i´m Harry your roomie it´s nice to meet you."  
"You to Harry i´m Edward but please just call me Ed" he smile.  
"Okay will do and are you guys friends or family" i asks nice.  
"I´m John and this is Bella and yeah the 3 of us has been best friends forever."  
"You said love" Bella smile "what about you Harry any friends here."  
"Sadly no my friends and i have different golds and are at other colleges" i told them "i´m here to study to become the best social worker i can be" they nodded "since i was pretty much a kid i wanted to work with kids and yes i know how it sounds" i girn.  
"Well sounds like you know what you want Harry" John smile.  
"Harry i know we just met but could i maybe ask you something" i nodded of course she can "that rock on your finger what´s up with that i mean it´s beautiful."  
"Yeah it is" i smile as i looked at it "after being with my boyfriend a year we got engaged and short time after we got married" i smile bigger of the memory of my husband.  
"Wait your married" i nodded happy "you can´t be more then 18 at the most" John said.  
"Actually i´m 17 but Louis and i both knew we found the one and wanted to get married and his college started pretty much at the same time as our´s."  
"I get it why wait" i smile Bella got it "your rings are everything and more Harry."  
"Thank you so much and Ed i´ll let you unpack i have to get something to drink anyway."  
Good thing my mom gave me a mini fridge for drinks and stuff and some extra cash so i could get by with gas and stuff.  
I drove to a store to buy some water bottles sodas chocolate and wine gume.  
15 minutes later i was back in the dorm with the beverage and candy, then i put some of the bottles of water and soda in with the candy, Ed and his friends must have gone to the cafe it´s almost dinner time.  
I decided to order takeout for dinner and watch Seven Deadly Sins on netflix on my laptop.

Over the next few days every student could try each class before deciding which one´s we´re take the rest of the year and which one´s the other years.  
I decided to take maths english psychology and sociology, since they´ll the most important once to become a child´s social worker.  
Good thing the first week isn´t important at all just trying classes out and find the one´s you want, since i already did that i´ll just take it easy till next week where it for real begins.  
Since there is nothing to do the rest of the week here i decided to pack my suitcase and surprise my husband, he may have classes already but i´ll either just be in his room or walk around.  
After packing and before driving and went to sign up for the classes i chose.  
Then back to the dorm to get my suitcase and out to my car.  
nearly 4 hours later i was at Lou´s college.  
I took the suitcase from the back and walked inside and found a door there said information, i knocked on the door and a woman said "come in" and i´d.  
"Hello what can i do for you dear" she smile.  
"I´m looking for Louis Styles-Tomlinson´s room please" i smile.  
"Of course i´ll get you a map over the guys dorm´s."  
"Thank you so much."  
A few second later she gave me one "If you don´t mind me asking is he your brother."  
"Oh no far from it" i smile funny "i´m his husband and i wanted to surprise him."  
"Oh my so young and that´s so sweet well i hope you do surprise him dear."  
"So do i and thank you for your help" i smile sweet at her and walked out.  
It took like 10 minutes to find the dorm´s, and another few minutes to find Boo´s dorm, he is sharing with maybe to other guys.  
I knocked on the door, i´m not just gonna walk in, a guy open a second later "yes can i help you" he smile.  
"Yes please i´m looking for Louis."  
"He´s down in the cafe with our other roomie but please come in they´ll be back soon."  
"Thank you so much" i smile and walked in and he closed the door behind us "i´m Harry by the way and you are."  
"I´m Shawn it´s nice to finally meet you Lou won´t shut up about you" he girn.  
"Well that´s great and who is your 3 roomie."  
"His name is Luke and we´re both just as nice as Lou so don´t worry" we both laugh stupid a that "we only go crazy on the field or at parties."  
"Sounds about right" i girn "which room is Lou´s."  
"The one behind you Harry" i nodded with a smile "you welcome.”  
I put my suitcase in his room and while i was in here i heard the door to the dorm open and Lou and Luke laugh loud about something, i walked out to see his back to me, Shawn looked over at me but i shaked my head and he gave a fast nod.  
I walked over and put my arms around him "Eleanor would you stop it already" he said annoyed and i´m like who the f is she "i already told you 4 time i´m happily taken."  
I let go of him "maybe you should turn around before saying some name honey" he turned with big eyes and a second later he life me up in a tight hug.  
"Haz love what are you doing here baby" i can hear his smile in his voice "man i missed you."  
"I missed you to babe" i really missed his strong arms around me "Lou put me down so i can kiss you already."  
"Like you need to ask twice darling" he put me down and our lips meet in a sweet and long needed kiss "god i can´t believe your here."  
"Our first week isn´t very important and i already chose my classes and i had nothing to do the rest of the week so i packed my suitcase and well here i am" i smile and kissed him again before i hugged him again.  
"Of course you did i shouldn´t even be surprised you chose the classes you want" he girn and we let go again "sorry guys this is Harry or Haz my husband" he smile proudly "Haz these to are Luke and Shawn my roomie´s and teammates on the team."  
"It´s nice to meet you Luke" we smile at each other and shaked hands "Shawn and i already met since he let me in but it´s still nice to meet you both" i smile.  
"Back at ya Lou´s Haz" Luke smirk "i really thought Lou was joking when he told us he is married at 18" he said "we saw his pictures of you guys at different events but you also looked so in love with each other and we can both see it now for real."  
"Since you to haven´t seen or anything the last days we´re use ear plugs "Shawn said "i don´t think Luke or myself want to hear you to go at it."  
"You don´t have to worry we can be pretty quiet right love."  
"You said it darling if we can have sex without my sisters hear it you guys have nothing to worry about."  
"Okay well let´s dig in while the pizza´s still hot" Luke said "Haz your welcome to it as well."  
"Thank you Luke i´ll love some i drove the last 4 hours so i´m a bit hungry."  
"Darling water lemonade and soda in the mini fridge so go ahead" he kissed me.  
"Don´t mind if i do any want something.”  
"Water" Shawn said.  
"Soda" Luke told.  
"Like you love lemonade" my husband knows me to well.  
I took the drinks for us and sat down next to Boo and began to eat.  
The pizza was good and now we´re just lying back on the couch watching some tv "Lou who´s this Eleanor girl or do i want to know honey."  
"She´s a nobody really love" he said and i looked up at him "she came up to me the first day and said i was the hottest lad she has seen in a while and i thanked her and told her i´m taken."  
"Maybe you should have told her your married baby" i girn "that could have helped maybe."  
"Remind me to do that next time i see her or she sees me love."  
"No need to just show her your ring darling" i kissed him "what classes do you have tomorrow" i asks.  
"Beside training not really any yet but we chose them already but like your´s love this week is about choosing and from next week we go to work" he said and Luke and Shawn nodded along "tell me your watch us practice tomorrow."  
"Of course i am love when didn´t i watch anyway."  
"Good point and you know i like to see my lucky charm" he wink and we kissed.  
"Yeah i know honey and i´ll be watching" i smile into another kiss.  
"Now i know what Lou meant when he told us about your friend Niall when he said you to are sickening" Luke joke.  
"True but at least Lou got his here while mine isn´t."  
"You have a boyfriend Luke" i asks.  
"I do yeah we´re going on 3 years and i´m so happy and in love and his name is Michael."  
"Wonderful" i smile.  
The next few hours went with watching tv and small talk "well boys we bid you goodnight" Lou said and they waved us off.  
After Boo closet the door we began kissing and before i knew i was lying down with Lou on top which i´m use to i stopped the kissing "you better have condoms and lube babe if you want any."  
"Haz love when don´t i condoms and lube" we kissed again and we were naked fast but then again we´re both horny as hell.  
A couple of hot hours later "i love you Haz and thank you for the surprise it meant more then you know darling."  
I cuddle into him and we kissed each other "i´m glad it worked honey and i love you more."  
"Not possible love."  
"Yes possible babe" we smile and kissed again before we fall asleep.

We woke up at 7am the next morning cause of Boo´s alarm on his cell "i thought you said no classes this week" i said tiredly.  
"I did love but better be on the right time instead of being all half a night and sleep in" he told tiredly.  
"I hate when your right in the morning Boo."  
"I know babe and stay under the warm duvet while i get us a water" i nodded but i´m not sure he saw it and a second later he was back and gave me the half empty bottle, i finished it in one go and it was good with something to drink.  
"Just what i needed love."  
"Yeah same here why don´t we hit the showers and get ready for the day.”  
"Sounds like a plan" we both got dressed in yesterdays clothes but hey we were going to take a shower, i took some clothing from my case while Lou took some from his closet.  
We were they only one´s in the bathroom so we had sex while showering, he was in me last night, it was only fair i got into him this morning.  
We went back to the dorm with our dirty clothes and then down to the cafe for some breakfast.  
We both took some waffles with some fresh fruit, we couldn´t see either Luke or Shawn so we just found a table and sat down in front of each other so it´s easier to talk.  
"So Lou is it everyone who is excited for the game friday since everyone is talking about it love."  
"Pretty much darling but it is a huge deal this game and our coach a tough because of it and we want to do our best you know."  
"Of course i get honey" i said "it´s also one of the reason´s why i´m here i wanted to see the game and the second reason is i just missed you."  
"I´m so glad your here Haz i missed you to babe."  
We smile at each other and then eat our waffles and fruit while it´s still warm and good.  
Their food is just as good as our cafe´s food and while we eat with small talk other students walked past us but then some girl came over and throw her arms around my husband.  
"Hi Lou i´m gonna watch you guys today" she kissed his cheek and i want to kill her "who´s your friend haven´t seen him before."  
"If i were you i would get my hand off him."  
She raised her eyebrow "just who the hell you do think you are telling me who i can´t kiss" she said annoyed and kissed Lou´s cheek again.  
I got up and other student´s around us looked over at us "his husband that´s who bitch now get your fucking hands off him before break both your arms" i said loud but she didn´t.  
"Husband yeah right Lou´s anything but gay so why don´t you go and find someone else."  
That was it for me i walked over to her and without trying i throw her away from him "touch him again bitch and you´ll be lucky to walk the next few weeks."  
"What the fuck dude" she said mad but Lou got up from his chair.  
"Eleanor stop it damn it i told you i´m taken as in i´m married to Harry here" he put his arms around me which i love when he does that "just find another guy to bother and leave me the fuck alone."  
"Come on Lou" she tried again.  
"Bitch are you deaf like my husband said go away and leave us along god damn it which part of we´re happily married don´t you understand."  
"The married part who get´s married at 18" she rolled her eyes.  
"We did look at our diamond rings" we showed her our wedding rings and she got big eyes "get it now we love each other and when it comes to love who cares how old you are" Lou told.  
"And also if you call what you did a kiss then you have never kissed anyone before" i said and Louis and i kissed each other and it was a sweet wonderful kiss.  
After we kissed she was gone she finally got the message "Haz let´s go back to my room" i nodded but we clean up after us first.

We just got back and we´re now lying in his bed "i´m so sorry about her love."  
"It´s fine honey i just don´t want to think about it or her."  
"Good thing i know how to do just that babe."  
"That sounds delicious darling."  
The next few hours was amazing hot and more, we got dressed again and just in time since training starts in 15.  
We walked down to the field hand in hand and we kissed each other before i went over to sit and watch.  
"I´m telling you ladies it was so humiliating having them kiss right in front of my eyes" i heard Eleanor say so i looked over to see she´s a cheerleader "i just can´t believe Lou´s married and to that fruit cake."  
"I think we all heard what happen in the cafe El and also Lou did tell you like 20 time i am taken you just didn´t want to listen."  
"Oh shut up Gigi your my friend your suppose to be on my side" wow does she ever stop bitch about this.  
"El honey i am but i also saw them kiss and they really do love each other so just leave them be for haven sake" i´m kinda thankful to that Gigi girl.  
I walked over to them i cannot listen to this bullshit any longer "first of all thank you Gigi yeah i heard Eleanor say your name but anyway and Eleanor you may have a crush on my husband but please just stop."  
"Why would i you humiliated me in evey way of the word."  
I really don´t get her "no i didn´t Lou told you to leave him along more then once but that wasn´t enough then i show up and you still don´t get that i´m Louis´s husband so how is it i humiliated you."  
"I´m really sorry about my girl here" i can tell she means it and i nodded "we´re make sure she stay away from Lou."  
"You can be friends with him i don´t mind that just stop kissing or try to kiss him."  
"She won´t" said another girl from the team "i see the rock on your finger and i know what the yellow stone means" she smile "by the way i´m Selena."  
"It´s nice to you all and thank you yeah Lou picked it out himself and a week later asked me to marry him" i smile big.  
"Beautiful just gorgeous and i saw how you to looked at each other doing breakfast there was nothing but love in your eyes and even now you just talk about him your eyes are shining" we smile at each other.  
"Yeah and Louis does the same when he is around or talk about me" i told.  
"Of course hey i get it" she girn "the same goes with me and my boyfriend."  
I talked a bit more with Selena before going back to my sit.

Louis and the rest of the team had a great training session and after i met him on the field, he and the team hit the showers and i waited for him outside the locker room.  
When he was done we went to his dorm and order takeout.  
Over the next days Eleanor left Louis and i alone she finally got the massage.  
The game went amazing and the guys from the premier league came and they even talked to a few of the players and yes Lou was one of them.  
In his room.  
"What did they tell you love" i asks smiling.  
"If i kept going the way i am i have a great future as a player in one of their clubs" i got big eyes but in happiness "yeah i have a future as a premier league player" he smile and kissed me.  
"That´s so incredible honey" i kissed him again "your also an amazing footie player i shouldn´t even be surprised."  
"Hey your my lucky charm darling whenever you watch a game the team win´s" he smile cute at me.  
"Okay Boo 40% is my charm and 60% is your passion for the game" i told.  
"Whatever you say darling."

A year later.

To years together with Louis one as boyfriends and one as married, we´re happier then ever:).  
We´re both going great at college yes it hard work but no one ever said it would be easy, our friends also do great at theirs.  
Ziam got engaged 6 months ago and are very happy together.  
Niall is single again but him and Rose did date a year before calling it off cause they didn´t had that much time to each other.

Today´s friday and in a few hours i´m going to see my husband who i love and got a gift and i can´t wait till he opens it.  
We decided to met at my parents house they´ll out for the day, after driving a few hours i was at the house, i took my suitcase from the back and walked in.  
Half an hour later the i heard the door open and Louis say "hi darling i´m here."  
"Livingroom honey" i called and a second later he sat next to me "hi i missed you love."  
We kissed each other while smiling "i missed you more sweetcheeks."  
"I have a gift for you" i took the gift from next to me and gave it to Lou.  
"You didn´t had to give me anything love" he kissed my cheek sweet and i closet my eyes.  
"I know i just wanted to honey" i smile.  
He open the gift and his eyes were big the biggest i´ll ever seen them "really Haz" i smile and nodded "oh my god" he kissed me in happiness "this is everything love just everything."  
"I know darling."  
"How far along."  
"I´m 3 months long and i made an appointment for a scan tomorrow."  
"And i´m gonna going with you love."  
"I know i want you there to honey."  
"Haz what about college" he asks.  
"I´ll talk to the principal about it and see."  
"I just hope you don´t have to stop cause you worked your butt off the first year."  
"Lou we´re going to have a baby honey and i´ll get to be a social worker with time."  
"We are love and we´re figure this out i promise" he told me.  
"I know we will babe" i smile.  
The next day Louis was with me and our baby is going perfectly fine, we told our parents and his sisters over a cup of tea and they were nothing but happy for us.

A month later.  
We´re all at Louis´s college to see them play against another college, i just know Lou´s team will kick them into next week.  
My amazing husband got the final gold and they won the game.  
We got down to the team and Louis ran over to me as soon as he saw me, we smiled at each other and we kissed "you look so wonderful love."  
"Thank you darling but this is your moment and great job getting the final gold."  
He got down on one knee to kiss the bump "hi baby daddy won the game and i love so much and thank you for being good for dad so he could come and see me play" he got up again and we kissed each other.  
"I love you honey so much" i smile.  
"I love you more darling" he smile back.  
"Hey yo Tomlinson" a guy said loud.  
"It´s Styles-Tomlinson Jack but what´s up."  
"Sorry Styles-Tomlinson coach wants you" he said.  
"I´ll be right there" Jack nodded and ran off.  
He lay his hand on my stomach and we smile at each other before kissing again "i better got over there" i nodded.  
He ran over to their coach and a few minutes later he came back with a big smile "what is it love" i asks.  
"The to guys there was here a few times looking for new talent" he said and i nodded "i got in with one of there clubs" he smile wild "Haz i´m gonna be a fucking premier league player" i jumped into his arms and kissed him in excitement.  
"Boo that´s so fantastic i´m beyond proud of you honey" i smile big "you worked so hard for this and your dream came true" we smile big and he put me down.  
"Well" he said and it made me give him a look "my first dream was to make you mine and my second dream was to married you and my third dream is this" he lay a hand on my stomach and we smile at each other "my final dream was the premier league but you are my first to third dream my love."  
We hugged each other i can´t believe how lucky i am to have a husband, love of my life and best friend like him.

Then someone poked me on my shoulder and i shaked my head.  
"Hi i believe it´s your turn."  
"Oops i´m sorry what" i asks.  
"I said it´s your turn to pay" he said nice.  
Damn did i just imagine to years of my life or did i see into the future, i´m not sure but woo "i´m Harry and you" i smile.  
"I´m Louis i´m new and it´s nice to meet you Harry."  
I payed my food "would you like to eat lunch together" i asks.  
"I´ll like to yeah thanks i´ll just pay Haz."  
Dang he used the nickname he gave me like when i imagine.  
"Sure take you time Lou."  
Imagine or real who cares if my imagination was that good how would real life go i´ll just have to wait and see :D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think :) i´ll love your input :).
> 
> All my love to you all :) and thank you so very much for taking your time to read and i hope you all get the idea of the story and if not that´s okay to ;D.
> 
> Next time you guys get a word in your mind play around with it and see what´s to come out of it, you never know till you try :).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed :).
> 
> Let me know what you think:).
> 
> Next chapter is next friday:D.
> 
> To be continued ;D.


End file.
